


Falsely Mistaken

by julie_chii



Series: Build a Story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie_chii/pseuds/julie_chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before the story starts and takes place or is told, there is another story of a boy named Regulus Black. Some people know him as the puppet of Black House, while some others think of him as a pitiful boy as he should has bright future but withered before his time, and the rest haven't even heard of his name before. Yet, no one actually knows the real him, since Regulus, as anyone else, always had a hidden story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falsely Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

> Falsely Mistaken  
> A Harry Potter FanFiction  
> Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling  
> Warning: Alternate Reality. Regulus Black-Centric. Out of Character. Mis-spelling. Bad Grammar.

Voldemort had gone for good. Harry Potter had won the war of Wizarding World. However, long before that story had started and taken place and told, there was another story of a boy named Regulus Black. It was a common knowledge that most people knew him as the puppet of Black House, while some others thought of him as a pitiful boy as he should has bright future but withered before his time, and the rest didn’t even hear his name before. Yet, no one actually knew the real him, since everyone always had a hidden story.

To know more about Regulus Black and his connection with the war in this story, or his unspoken role in the war between Dark Lord and The Savior of Wizarding World, it went back to the year of 1971. In the date of 1st September of 1971, Regulus Black and his parents were in the King Cross station platform 9 ½, sending the eldest son of Ancient and Noble House Black, Sirius Black, to his first year of school in Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardy. While Regulus stared owlishly to the figure of his big brother, his parents was standing right behind him, with his father right hand felt heavy on his left shoulder. Before the Hogwarts Express had a chance to depart from the station, Regulus felt the pull of his father, and his parents stirred him away from that place, brought him home to Grimauld Place no. 12 through the passage of apparition. Once he landed on the Black House, he could feel the disoriented feeling of apparating chased away his envy of Sirius’ departure. It was his wish to see the wider world, he once even wish it to a star, a star which bear the same name as his.

Then, the day the letter of Sirius admission to Gryffindor House was the day Regulus’ parents sat him down in the library and told him his duty toward the Black Family. The letter was read at the breakfast time out loud, so that Regulus and his mother could also know the content, and Regulus first thought was that Sirius’ going to be berated for mingles with muggleborn and blood-traitor. But imagine how surprised Regulus was when his parents reacted calm and composed, even nodded in approval. From this point on, what was told here might be different from the popular believe, quite unbelievable even.

“Regulus,” his father acknowledged Regulus appearance in his study.

Regulus nodded and walked to the chair across from his father, separated by a work desk. “Yes, father. I heard that you wish to meet me.”

Regulus’ father glanced at his youngest son for less than a second before went back to his work parchment on his desk. Well, it’s not a secret that the current head of Black House cared more for his works than his sons. “Yes, you are quite right. It is about Sirius admission to the Gryffindor House,” said Regulus’ father while still working on his work, eyes never strayed from the words on the parchment and even his forehead was slightly wrinkled in concentration. “You are still wondering about our reaction toward the news, I believe.”

Regulus answered non-verbally with a nod, didn’t care that his father get a glimpse of his answer or not since the head of the Black House was still concentrating on his work. But it seemed that his father didn’t really care about Regulus’ answer too after all, because in the next heartbeat without even a glance at Regulus, the man said, “There is a tradition of Ancient and Noble House Black.”

Long story short, and to save the world from the lengthy lecture of Regulus’ father, a long time ago Black House had a duty of shadow government. Their opinion was the final say in the parliament. And every decision regarding wizarding law was a matter on their hand. However, along with time and go down of history (witch hunt and etc), the nature of their role and duty then changed. For their tradition and believe was to keep the existence and safety of the wizarding world, added with a lot of crisis that was succeed or failed, the Black House then removed themselves from the shadow government project and created a policy (family rules, actually) for two heirs in the Black House, each placed on opposite side of each other in the war. These heirs duty was to learn the true nature of the war and from their perspective decided which one worth to be supported and more beneficial for the wizarding world. However, only one of the heirs that would be informed about this certain policy, which in this case was Regulus. And whoever sided with the winner of the war would be given the right to become the head of the family.

Wow, thought Regulus’ young mind, who will guess that Ancient and Noble House Black had vigilante family business streak, not to mention that it had been for more than an era. Regulus certainly not and after what was going to be told to him, he doubt that Sirius knows about the Black family secret business. Though vaguely Regulus noticed the implication of civil war and imperialism in his father speech. Nonetheless, since Sirius had already gone to the Light Side, it meant that Regulus would take the side of the Dark Lord.

So, Regulus did what he was told. At September 1972, he was standing in the King Cross station platform 9 ½ with an intent to be admitted to the Slytheryn house. His brother had gone running to his circle of friend. His father was standing behind him with a right placed on his left shoulder, felt as heavy as responsibility. _Be good_ , his father had said. _Make us proud_ , he added. _Choose wisely_ , was his last advice before he pushed Regulus to go to the train.

#             #             #

Regulus Black was admitted into Slytherin House.

Regulus antagonized muggleborn and half-blood, he taunted Gryffindor and bullied Hufflepuff and mocked Ravenclaw, he became prejudice pureblood, as doing whatever a little obedient Slytherin should and then he was known as Regulus the Black’s puppet. Regulus found that endearment ironic actually. In some senses, he was a Black’s puppet, really. He didn’t really know what he should do, just following stereotype that was branded to Dark Wizards and Slytherin House.

He was empty.

Even at first he was confused how to act as a Slytherin. So, Regulus observed his friends and cousins behavior. But, he didn’t observe Slytheryn only, but also other non-Slytherin’s behavior toward his dorm population. And what he concluded was that Slytheryn was seen as an enemy of everyone and acted as everyone was their enemy. Because that’s Slytheryn, so like that did he behave.

His father said to choose wisely, but Regulus didn’t know what his choices are.

He was empty.

Then once he reached the age of sixteen, he learnt evil. His cousin, Bellatrix, introduced him to the activities of Death Eater, the army of Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Lord Voldemort. However, to be exposed to Dark Side’s army means that he was also exposed to the war in general. War, from what he saw with his own eyes then, was an embodiment of evil. The Dark Lord was evil. Death Eaters were evil. The Order of Phoenix was evil. The outside world was evil. Regulus Black was evil. Nothing in the war realm was truly innocent nor seriously in fault.

And Regulus was evil not because he killed, or maimed, or raped a woman. No. But because _he_ saw.

He saw houses burned and he stilled. He saw men killed and woman murdered and he was silent. He saw Death Eaters tortured muggleborn, Dumbledore biased judgement to the children of Slytherin, the Order of Phoenix cursed on pureblood, saw that honor and nobility had bleed with the bloodshed of war.

Because he saw all of that and done nothing, though he should be able to do something.

However, he also knew that it was not the time to make _the_ decision, whether he would stay dark or turn light. To choose which of the side would he deemed as the lesser of the evil.

Then _he_ decided once Sirius also decided that he no longer want to become a part of Black House and prefer to stay light. It was a sunny day when Sirius appeared in his path, looking grim and determined.

“Regulus,” Sirius greeted his younger brother, a younger brother who he had been ignored for approximately all his life.

It was not a secret that Sirius and Regulus didn’t keep affection toward each other. Sure they were not hostile or insult each other personally –every insult were on behalf of their respective house–, but they surely avoid contact if not necessary. To say that Sirius deliberately approached Regulus was quite a big surprise.

“Regulus,” Sirius repeated, taking a gulp to settle his nerves. “Believe me that _I_ don’t want to be here if I’m not under pressure.”

Regulus only moved his center of gravitation as a reply.

“James and Remus force me to…,” Sirius stopped mid-sentence as if the words was snatched forcefully from his throat. He looked troubled, and his nose scrunched in a disgusted expression. “… to talk to you,” he continued after taking a big gulp of air. “They… They want me to ask you... to come with us.”

Regulus didn’t reply immediately, enjoying the nervousness and uneasiness displayed on Sirius’ expression.

Well, he decided to take it easy with his brother when Sirius started fidgeting. Regulus said, “If I am in a bad mood I will ask ‘Where?’, but since both of us know what actually you mean by that cryptic… words, just let me confirm that _you_ , or actually your friends, want _me_ to join the Light Side, right?”

A huge scowl on Sirius’ face was an answer enough for Regulus. Regulus could imagine what’s running in his big brother head, or what’s running on his big brother’s friends’ head, the reasoning why they wanted Regulus to join them. A very noble reason worthy of a Gryffindor, indeed, if Regulus might guess.

A Gryffidor valued family and since they thought that the Light Side was the right side and the right side definitely going to win. _They_ wanted to save their friend’s family. What a shame that Sirius was a Black and Regulus was not a Gryffindor. Sirius hated his family, Regulus included, he didn’t want to save any of them. And while Regulus, opposite from Sirius, valued his family, he didn’t do brave and heroic. As a Slytheryn, Regulus was sneaky and cunning. Well, at least the stereotype said that.

In one side, Regulus knew that he followed Sirius path, he would see less gruesome scene, blindfolded by the false sense of nobility and justice. However, he also realized his duty of the Black House, that there was a need to secure the glory as the winner survivor of the war. Just in case light side was fallen, the Black House would be safe in Regulus hand. But if Regulus was fallen, then it possible that Sirius would, at least, continue the line of Black. No, Regulus made sure by himself that if the dark side was defeated, Sirius would be the one that’s going to inherit the Black inheritance.

“Well, that’s a generous offer, thank you. But I believe that it was the best if we go our separate ways,” Regulus said to Sirius with a grin worthy of a Slytheryn painted his face. “You and I know that it doesn’t work as the Gryffindor mindset deems.”

Then without anymore words, Regulus walked past Sirius and went to his dorm.

As the youngest Black had already made his choice, he couldn’t just stay still and silent as before. He started to plan, stage, and scheme about how to end all of this madness he lived in. And as a mean to an end, Regulus created a puppet, though actually that decision would be made in the far later time unintentionally. Right now Regulus just settled his mind on his point of view and how he would take advantage of the situation. First of all he should pick the greater evil between two war sides as sacrificed lamb. Logically, the lesser evil would be Dumbledore and his army. Both Voldemort and Dumbledore sure were biased pain-in-the-ass old men, but at least Dumbledore didn’t run around in killing sphere. Moreover, Tom Marvolo Riddle was smart and powerful but too greedy to be allowed to exist. That man was dangerous and should be eradicated for the sake of wizarding world.

Regulus’ plan started in motion when he discarded his identity. So that he could move freely, he took advantage of the information about horcrux that Kreacher brought. He killed himself. Oh, of course, he was not really died, he just convinced the world that he was. No one would know, not even the Dark Lord would be suspicious since who could distinguish one inferi to another? Regulus certainly not. In reality, after his death –the faked death of Regulus Black the Puppet– had been heard by the population of wizarding world Regulus had taken a new identity upon himself and utilized it for his plan.

Regulus already had established a house with _fidelity_ charm, a sanctuary with himself as the secret keeper. Before he went to the cave of the horcrux he also had removed some of his information from the ministry database. Then he broke his wand and started to master wandless magic. It wouldn’t be good if his fake-death was revealed just because he carelessly let his magic signature detected. Now, the only thing he needed was how to come back to the society with as an entirely different person.

#             #             #

Regulus liked to enjoy his breakfast at eight in the morning and a newspaper in his hand, to monitor how the war had been progressing while he was in hiding. And how he didn’t choke on his coffe while reading the news about the Potter and his big brother was a miracle. In general, the news was as surprising as equally devastating, but for Regulus that was a sign to start to move his plan.

As he read the news further he added some new points in his agenda and which point he should do first.


End file.
